Digital cameras and camcorders have become widespread, and have made possible for users to take higher quality pictures more easily. However, such hand-held devices may inevitably cause image degradation due to shaking or other movement by users of the devices. Image stabilizers have recently been proposed to correct external vibration factors. However, current image stabilizers may cause undesirable effects, such as a nonlinear response in a low frequency band, a non-uniform gain and phase characteristics with relation to input power, and undesirable characteristics created by friction in a high frequency band.
In order to prevent damage of images due to external vibration such as hand tremors, a method of operating a correction lens by operating an actuator including a rotor and stator together with a correction apparatus to compensate displacements generated due to external vibration such as hand tremors has been used.
Thus, an improved image stabilizer is desired.